


留下/Stay Behind

by AAMain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Rey's POV, post-ep9 after the battle of Exegol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: 原力研讨班都有假期了，学生每年都去阿奇托，那么今年能见到你吗？
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	留下/Stay Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373080) by [AAMain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain). 



****留下** **

****第394天** **

今天一时心血来潮，把学生带去阿奇托了。没想到卢克和莱娅都在。我不知道他们是一直都待在岛上，还是察觉到我们要过来才出现的。小家伙们可兴奋了，一个劲地缠着卢克和莱娅让他俩讲旧共和国和帝国的事儿。

要不以后每年都来一趟阿奇托吧。这里很美，还有个能接触到黑暗面的绝佳所在。我觉得的西斯的力量也要训练才行。毕竟老绝地的路子走不通了，没有暗面何来平衡？学生得先了解黑暗面，才能学会如何去控制它。

这事还是要和卢克好好商量商量，看来下次放假我得在这儿做点安排。没错，现在我们有假期啦。

****第1201天** **

今天去换新身份证，我现在是官方认证的蕾伊·天行者了。其实挺早之前人家就开始叫我天行者大师。我一开始总反应不过来，以为他们在说卢克，愣一下才意识到原来在叫我。现在我已经习惯啦。

你知道吗？共和国又重建了。现在这个叫第二共和国。要我说这名字起的挺傻的，毕竟之前有个第一秩序。我受邀加入国会当议员，但想了想还是算了。本来我也不擅长搞政治，不过我敢说你要是去当政治家，肯定还不如我。就这样吧，还有那么多学生指望着我，可不能让他们失望。

今年的阿奇托之旅就在下个月了，不知道能不能见到你？

****第3742天** **

乔安娜的第一个孩子今天出生了。你还记得她吗？乔安娜是研讨会的第一个毕业生（她留校了），也是第一个结婚的毕业生！上一年我在外环星域，还错过了她的婚礼。新出生的小家伙是个结实的男孩，乔安娜打算给他起名卢卡斯。乔安娜一定会是个好妈妈的，我肯定。

看来今年又得我来带学生去阿奇托了。显然乔安娜有了小卢卡斯之后忙不过来。乔安娜跟我说前两年他们在阿奇托还看到了尤达大师，几个年纪还小的学生吓了一跳。真可惜！我不在现场。我已经好些年没回岛上了，一直忙着在不同的星系之间穿梭，寻找力敏的学生。不是说这儿不好，只是这里有太多回忆和落空的期待，总有熟悉的面孔向我投来关切的目光。我很好，我只是想躲得远远的。

本，我还一直在数你离开的日子。（Ben, I'm still counting the days you left.）

****节选自蕾伊的日记** **

作者注：

标题的来源是拜伦写给其情人的信：一切如常，只是你走了，而我仍在此。两人分离，留下的人比离开的人更痛苦。

蕾伊是留下的那个人。


End file.
